


Valentine's day

by brittanyedison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: Mia hates valentines day. Not because of how cheesy it is, not because of her friends's non-stopping talks about their perfect boyfriends.Because she never had someone to celebrate this day with.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Valentine's day

**Valentine's day.**

Mia hated this day. She never hated a day so much the way she hates valentine's day.

Not because of how cheesy it is, not because of her friends's non-stopping talks about their perfect boyfriends.

Because she never had someone to celebrate this day with. Sure, Mia was a lovely girl. Boys didn't hesitate to give her a flirty-flirt while she goes down the hall. She wasn't the problem.

It was the boys. None of the boys in her school were good for Mia, she was very picky. All of her friends were trying to match her different kinds of boys, but none of them were good enough.

Well, except for one..

_Connor Hawke._

He was surprisingly popular. Not in a bad way, he was just... very nice. He wasn't a bad boy, like those who take off their shirts in middle of classes or smoke cigarettes in the backyard. 

Mia knew him well, since he's the adoptive son of John Diggle. He was her parents's closest friend, so she got to see him a lot. Whether it was when they had dinners (and they had dinners very often), or when he offered her to train with him after school.

"ms. smoak?"

Mia shook her head. The teacher was standing right in front of her, and mia realized she drowned in her own mind. "I'm sorry, ma'am. What was the question?"

The teacher rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. "what the frack does she wants from me?" mia murmured, and heard a voice behind her, "you told her earlier you're willing to help her decorate the class for valentine's day."

Mia turned around and saw connor sitting behind her. He smirked, "ignore mrs. carver, we all know how annoying she can be. right?"

Mia faked a smile and nodded "right."

It was silent for couple moments until mia heard connor's voice behind her again, "you remember dinner tonight, right?"

"what dinner?" Mia's friend, Zoe, who sat in the table right mia's table, disturbed the conversation. 

"the usual friday dinners." Mia answered Zoe and then turned back to Connor, "yeah, of course i remember. I wouldn't want to miss my mom's fabulous cookings, right?" she said sarcastically and Connor laughed. She was obviously joking. Her dad did all the cooking, because felicity was really... horrible with that.

"MS. SMOAK!"

Mia jumped in her chair and immediately turned, which made her classmates laugh. "you're being a big troublemaker today, aren't you?"

Mia was thinking of a sassy answer for mrs. carver's question, but the bell rang and disturbed her.

"Alright class, don't forget to answer the questions in page 5-10!" mrs. carver announced and all the class groaned. She always gave way too much homework.

"and you..." Mia heard mrs.carver's voice very closely, until she realized she was standing next to her desk. "I've got my eyes on you." 

Mia sighed and took her bag. She waited for Zoe to close hers, and then started to walk to the door.

"see you at dinner." Connor told her with a soft smile as she nodded, "see you."

Zoe took her bag and joined mia, who hurried to walk out of the class.

-

"well, someone has a major crush on you." Zoe told Mia as they sat down on the bench, where they usually sit when school day ends and they're waiting for their parents to pick them up. Mia didn't like the idea of it, but the school is far from mia's house, and she hates taking the bus.

"what are you talking about? we're just friends. because he's the son of very good friends of my parents, nothing more." Mia said and leaned back on the bench.

"come on.. you clearly like him. why don't you get together?"

"because relationships are weird. I don't wanna be in one, and i'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me."

"this is ridiculous." zoe told her and mia got up as soon as she noticed her mom's red car. She took her bag and started walking towards the car, but not before she answered zoe with an amused smirk, "relationships are ridiculous."

Mia opened the car's door and sat next to felicity, who was asking her in her usual lovely voice - "how was your day?"

"I hate valentine's day."

-

As soon as her mom parked the car, mia took her bag and rushed to get home. She walked into the house, threw her bag and sat down on the sofa next to william, who was reading a book.

"my favorite sister!" William lifted his head as mia smirked and rolled her eyes. she knew he didn't mean it, although they loved each other a lot.

"hey, will" Mia said and took the TV remote, she turned on the TV and volumed up.

"GRRRR! can't I read a book peacefully?"

"no." Mia smiled. William put down the book and tried to take the remote from her, as she tried to get him off of her.

"both of you, stop."

both Mia and William turned their faces when they heard the familiar voice of their dad. He was obviously cooking, as he head a kitchen towel on his shoulder, and, well - there was a fantastic smell.

"Hey dad" mia smiled, and william straightened up quickly.

"Hey. Are you two okay?"

"yes!"

"no."

Mia looked at him with a serious expression, and william gave her the same expression back and then looked up to their dad. "she's not letting me read my book quietly."

"what are you, five?" mia said and rolled her eyes,

"no, but apparently you are." 

"I'm going to hit you--" mia lifted up her hand as oliver catched her wrist, before she could hit william. "hey, no violence."

Mia nodded and Oliver let go of her wrist, and sat down on the sofa in front of them, "now tell me what's wrong."

"nothing! I just wanna watch TV!" Mia protested, and william disturbed "yeah, right. Isn't it enough that I can't bring my boyfriend here on valentine's because of you, now I can't read my book quietly?" 

"of course you can bring JJ on valentine's day." mia said. JJ was connor's brother, and also william's boyfriend.

"I go up with him to my room and you say you can **hear our kisses**."

"because you're kissing really loud!"

"how can you even hear kisses?!"

Mia and William started arguing. "hey, stop!" Oliver said in a higher voice than usual. William was silent, and mia started playing with her hands.

"mia, what did i say about throwing bags in the entrance?" felicity walked into the living room. She put mia's bag on one of the chairs, kissed oliver's cheek and sat next to him. "what's wrong?"

"She takes all her anger out on me!" William said and felicity sighed, "leave her alone, you know how she's like on valentine's day."

"what?! mom, you can't support her behavior!" he said while mia was smiling.

"I don't support it, but try to understand her. Now you, mia, take your bag and go to your room. You might wanna take a shower and get some sleep before dinner."

"Right. **The **dinner." Mia got up and took her bag, "I'm sooo excited." She said sarcastically and walked upstairs to her room.

\- 

As soon as mia heard the voices downstairs, she realized the diggles have arrived. She let out a sigh, she hated dinners.

She looked at the mirror. She was wearing a green, short dress her mom bought her, and put on her flip-flops. Mia got downstairs as she saw Lyla and John sitting on one couch, and Oliver and Felicity sitting on another. William and JJ were flirting in the dinning room, but it was no suprise to mia. And connor was reading william's book quietly.

Felicity was telling John and Lyla about how her company is going, and then she noticed mia. "Hey, mia! you're finally--" she started to say with a smile and then looked at mia with confusion, "are those.. flip flops?"

Mia nodded "Yeah. It's not like someone is going to look at my legs, right?" she got off the last staircase and sat down on her chair. Everyone got up and sat aswell, JJ and William still flirting and laughing.

"It's kind of cute, though."

Mia looked up and saw Connor sitting in front of her, "I wasn't aware to how cheesy my brother can be until he started dating your brother."

Mia nodded with a smirk, "yeah, it is kind of cute."

Oliver started putting plates with food on the table, and mia's face lightened up. She took the pasta plate and poured some to hers, and then she stopped when she realized evereyone was looking at her. "I'm sorry." she was blushing.

"It's alright, we all are hungry. can you pass me this pasta plate, please?" connor asked and mia nodded and gave him the plate. Oliver and John looked at each other. It was silent for a few moments, but then oliver put the last plate and sat down. Everyone started to eat.

"So, Connor, how is school going?" Oliver asked connor and he looked up, "It's cool. But when it comes to grades, your daughter beats me."

Mia looked up when she heard her name. "Oh, yeah?" oliver asked and connor nodded.

"yeah, she got an A+ on a test where i got an A."

"Mia!" felicity said with a proud smile and mia smirked. It was nice getting compliments.

While their parents kept on talking, Mia and Connor smiled to each other.

Later, when everyone finished, mia offered washing the dishes. Connor got up to help her.

"So.. hear me out." Connor said while he was washing a plate, "My parents are going out tomorrow night, so my dad allowed me to take the motorcycle. Do you wanna.. go out somewhere?"

"A motorcycle? I didn't know you had one."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Connor answered with a smirk and Mia smirked aswell. They both knew how protective oliver can be, and the fact that connor just offered her to go out and drive on a motorcycle got her interested.

"Sure, why not."


End file.
